EVIL JONGIN
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang paling tidak tahan dengan keimutan, kecantikan, kesexian kekasihnya kyungsoo Kaisoo, yaoi, kai, kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**EVIL JONGIN**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, sedikit _fluff_

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

Rate : T+

Author's note :

FF ini terinspirasi dari moment kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

Di sebuah kamar yang bercahaya cukup remang, terlihat seorang namja sedang fokus dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sambil sesekali menggumam namja itu nampak sangat serius sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat sedang kesal.

"Jongin- _ie_? Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan ponselmu? Bahkan masakanku tidak kau sentuh sejak sore." Ujar namja manis menghampiri namja yang dipanggilnya Jongin tadi.

"Ah, Kyungie hyung, _mianhae_ sebentar lagi akan kumakan masakanmu." Jawab Jongin namun fokusnya masih pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Ini hari libur Jongin, kau juga tidak syuting besok. Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku." Kyungsoo merengut karena seharian ini Jongin hanya fokus dengan ponselnya.

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung meletakan ponselnya di nakas dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Aigoo_ , apakah pacarku yang manis ini sedang merajuk?" Ujar Jongin sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Dan Kyungsoo mendongak sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu sampai membuat Jongin gemas.

"Aku kesal karena kau lebih asyik dengan ponsel itu dibanding menghabiskan waktu denganku." Ujar Kyungsoo kesal, namun kepalanya malah semakin tenggelam pada dada Jongin.

"Bukan begitu, Sayang. _Mianhae_ , dari siang aku bingung memilih _food truck_ yang akan kukirim untuk staf di dramaku besok. Karena kupikir semuanya enak. Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus helaian rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Jongin.

" _Mwo?_ Kau seharian ini bermain dengan ponsel hanya untuk memilih _food truck_? Astaga Kim Jongin, kau tinggal mengirim satu saja apapun itu, ku yakin semua orang menghargainya." Ujar Kyungsoo mulai kesal lagi.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengirimkan ayam berbeque, tapi aku ingat ada salah satu kameramen yang alergi dengan ayam. Lalu, aku ingin mengirim ice cream _Baskin Robbins_ , tapi ini kan musim dingin, jadi aku takut kalau nanti para staf justru flu. Lalu- "

"Sudah sudah..." Omongan Jongin diputus oleh Kyungsoo yang nampak sudah mendidih mendengar alasan kekasihnya.

Dengan helaan nafas, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Biar aku saja yang pesan, kirimkan alamat tempat syuting dramamu."

"Sayang, kau akan mengirim apa?"

"Aku yakin, staf di tempat syuting dramamu tidak ada yang alergi _churros_ kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir _churros_ saja dari tadi, kau memang yang terbaik sayang." Ujar Jongin sambil kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Karena yang ada dalam pikiranmu cuma ayam goreng."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Karena memang benar, ketika dia sudah melihat daftar makanan, yang ada dalam otaknya hanya ayam goreng. Dia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam melihat menu ayam goreng dengan berbagai varian sambil sesekali meneteskan liurnya. (Oke ini abaikan :D)

Kyungsoo selesai memesan _food truck_ langganannya atas nama Shikyung yang akan dikirmkan ke tempat syuting drama Jongin. Jongin memang tidak akan syuting besok, karena _take_ yang akan diambil bukan termasuk perannya.

Setelah Jongin menghabiskan masakan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu, kini mereka sedang berbaring dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin melesak ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Sayang, apa besok kau akan pergi dengan geng aktormu itu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menghirup harum rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, mungkin lusa saat kau sudah syuting lagi aku akan pergi dengan Woobin hyung, Insung hyung, dan yang lain mengunjungi tempat syutingku dulu."

"Apa Insung hyung sering menempel padamu? Atau sering mengajakmu hanya berdua saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia tahu Jongin sangat cemburu jika dirinya sedang bersama Insung Hyung meskipun sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa dia dan Insung hyung tidak pernah macam-macam.

"Jongin- _ie_ aku sudah sering menjelaskan padamu, kalau aku dan Insung hyung tidak pernah macam-macam, kami hanya rekan kerja dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri."

"Iya tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya, pokoknya kalau nanti kau naik pesawat jangan duduk dengannya, duduklah dengan Kibang hyung atau yang lain."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat suka ketika Jongin cemburu padanya, karena Jongin akan berkali lipat lebih perhatian dengannya dan akan merajuk seperti anak kecil, itu sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Iya Jongin sayang, aku akan duduk dengan hyung yang lain." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum di dada Jongin.

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya, karena aku tidak mau beruangku merajuk seharian." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin.

Jongin memang sering merajuk karena Kyungsoo terkadang lupa dengan permintaannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Insung hyung ketika pergi bersama. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan kedekatannya dengan geng aktornya. Tapi melihat _pout_ Jongin merupakan salah satu kesenangan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sangat sexy di atas panggung akan menjadi sangat manja ketika sedang merajuk.

"Sayang, kenapa kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini?" Ujar Jongin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang tahu Jongin sedang modus pun menjauhkan wajah kekasih tampannya.

"Ish, kau ini. Tidurlah, bukankah besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Kau ini pelit sekali, aku sudah lama tidak menciummu. Apa salah aku ingin meminta jatahku?"

"Sudah lama darimana? Bahkan tadi pagi kalau Suho hyung tidak masuk kamar kita kau sudah memakan habis bibirku."

"Hehe, ayolah sayang. Biasanya kan pagi siang sore malam aku dapat jatah, masa hari ini cuma tadi pagi saja?"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa mengabaikanku dari siang, _wleee_?" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jongin.

"Sayang, ayolah. Aku tidak akan minta yang lain, satu ciuman saja."

"Tidak mau."

Kyungsoo hampir membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin, namun Jongin sudah menekan tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak dari Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga merindukan bibir sexy kekasihnya, namun dia hanya ingin menggoda Jongin saja tadi. Bibir Jongin bergerak abstrak di atas bibirnya, menjilat, mengecup, bahkan memainkan bibir bawah Kyungsoo layaknya _jelly_. Dan Kyungsoo pun yang memang juga menginginkan ini membalas ciuman Jongin dengan menghisap bibir atas bawah Jongin bergantian. Suhu kamar kaisoo sudah sangat panas karena aktivitas kedua orang tersebut. Bahkan sekarang posisi kepala Kyungsoo sudah diantara lengan Jongin yang kini berada di atasnya dengan menumpu lututnya. Kepala mereka bergerak kekiri dan kekanan mencari kenyamanan. Yang awalnya hanya minta satu ciuman saja akan berbeda jika Jongin yang memintanya.

"Jongin, kenapa punyamu sangat keras?" Ujar Kyungsoo terengah di tengah aktivitas mereka.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak tahan ketika melihat tubuhmu." Jawab Jongin lalu melanjutkan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja saat tangan Jongin hendak membuka kancing piyamanya dan bibirnya sudah bergerak ke lehernya.

Kini mulut hangat Jongin sudah berada di puncak dadanya, menghisap _nipple_ pink Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah keenakkan, karena sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini selama mereka sibuk syuting. Saat Jongin tengah asyik menghisap puting Kyungsoo tiba-tiba...

"Yak! Mataku ternodai, kenapa kalian tidak mengunci pintunya?" Teriak Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar kaisoo sambil menutupi matanya.

Mendengar teriakan Sehun, Kyungsoo buru-buru mendorong Jongin dan mengancingkan kembali piyamanya. Jongin hanya berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa Oh Sehun? Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu." Ujar Jongin merapikan penampilannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah benar-benar _hard_ dan ingin segera membobol lubang Kyungsoo. Namun, karena maknae _evil_ ini sehingga dia harus menutupi selangkangannya yang sudah sangat menggembung.

"Aku hanya mau menyampaikan pesan manager Kyungsoo hyung, dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang. Dia bilang Kyungsoo hyung tidak mengangkat teleponnya, pantas saja karena sedang dimakan beruang mesum."

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun." Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Kaisoo menghindari amukan Jongin.

" _Mianhae_ Jongin- _ie,_ aku harus menemui manager dulu." Kyungsoo yang sudah merapikan pakaiannya pun hendak keluar kamar.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri di kamar mandi, karena ini sangat sakit."

Kyungsoo terkekeh karena kasian melihat selangkangan Jongin yang sudah sangat _hard_. Sebelum ke ruang tamu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka serta melumatnya sebentar.

"Besok aku janji, aku hanya milikmu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo malu-malu mengatakannya sambil meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum _evil._

"Kau yang menawarkan srigala lapar sayang, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa jalan nanti." Setelah itu Jongin langsung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

TBC atau END ?

Tolong kasih masukan yaaaa ..

_Plum.d.o_


	2. Chapter 2

**EVIL JONGIN**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, sedikit _fluff_

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

Rate : T+

Author's note :

FF ini terinspirasi dari moment kaisoo.

Happy Reading !

Malam itu Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar setelah menemui manajernya untuk membahas tentang beberapa jadwalnya bersama EXO maupun jadwalnya sebagai aktor. Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin sudah terlelap dengan mulut yang terbuka serta terdapat sedikit liur mengalir di pipinya. Kyungsoo terkikik pelan melihat cara tidur kekasihnya. Dan dengan iseng dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengambil gambar wajah Jongin yang sedang tidur. Setelah namja manis itu melepas celananya dan hanya tertinggal boxer saja, dia ikut menyusup ke dalam selimut bersama Jongin. Angin malam masuk melalui ventilasi kamar mereka, dan karena Jongin memang terbiasa tidur tidak memakai baju maka Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai batas leher mereka berdua. Sebelum tidur Kyungsoo sering sekali mengusili Jongin yang sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Terkadang dia memainkan bulu mata Jongin, mengecup-ngecup ringan hidung mungil Jongin, atau meraba-raba bibir Jongin. Namun, meskipun demikian Jongin jarang sekali terbangun akibat ulah Kyungsoo. Memang dasar beruang tukang tidur. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo pun dilanda kantuk, sehingga dia memilih menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dada polos Jongin sampai akhirnya ikut masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Pagi itu beberapa member EXO kecuali Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang berada di ruang makan. Sedari tadi Sehun mengeluh karena biasanya setelah bangun tidur dia akan menghirup harumnya masakan Kyungsoo ataupun Lay. Namun, kali ini meja makan terlihat kosong dan tidak ada satupun masakan di atasnya. Lay memang sedang di China, sehingga pantas saja dia tidak memasak hari ini. Namun, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

"Suho hyung, kenapa hari ini Kyungsoo hyung tidak masak? Ah, padahal aku sangat lapar." Gerutu maknae EXO tersebut.

"Entahlah, dari tadi juga aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Suho pada Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah bangun tidur aku juga tidak melihat Kyungsoo hyung, kupikir dia sedang di dapur. Sebentar aku akan menghubungi dia." Jawab Jongin.

"Nomornya tidak aktif." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba sebelum Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mulai khawatir, karena tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini Kyungsoo tidak di _dorm_ bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Ya sudah, kita pesan _delivery_ saja. Lagipula Kyungsoo kan bukan pembantu disini, wajar saja mungkin dia sedang malas memasak." Ujar Chanyeol yang juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar.

Member EXO akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan _delivery_ makanan. Namun, Jongin masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Dia memikirkan kira-kira kemana perginya kekasihnya sepagi ini. Dia mulai gelisah, dia takut Kyungsoo ternyata diculik om-om atau malah tersesat di suatu tempat. Plakk!

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

Kyungsoo sedang memasak di sebuah dapur mewah sambil bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa _badmood_ nya.

"Kyung, Woobin dan Kwangsoo hyung sebentar lagi akan datang, jadi kita akan sarapan bersama pagi ini." Ujar seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang ternyata adalah Jo Insung sambil duduk di meja makan dekat dapur.

" _Jinjaa?_ Woaahh aku harus banyak membuat makanan yang enak." Jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Jangan memaksa Kyung- _ie_ , kalau kau capek nanti kita bisa memesan _delivery_ untuk kita bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku sangat suka memasak, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu capek." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengirannya.

Jo Insung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, dan dia pun beranjak menuju ruang TV sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai memasak. Insung memang tidak bisa memasak dan Kyungsoo melarang untuk membantunya, karena pernah sekali saat pria tinggi itu mencoba membantu justru membuat masakan Kyungsoo berantakan.

Sambil melanjutkan masakannya, Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang sengaja sejak tadi dia matikan. Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, dia sebenarnya khawatir apakah Jongin sudah makan, sementara dirinya tidak memasak untuk kekasihnya dan member EXO. Namun, dia membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut, dan kembali fokus memasak. Mengingat Jongin membuat dirinya tiba-tiba _badmood_ lagi. Ah, tapi rasa khawatirnya lebih besar dari pada rasa kesalnya, sehingga Kyungsoo memilih mengaktifkan ponselnya. Saat ponselnya menyala, beberapa pesan segera masuk bergantian dan kebanyakan memang dari Jongin namun ada juga dari Baekhyun.

" _Kyungie sayang, kau dimana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah tidak ada di dorm?"_

" _Kyungie? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? T.T"_

" _Hyung? Balas pesanku..."_

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan meletakan ponselnya lagi serta lebih memilih melanjutkan memasak untuk geng aktornya.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama geng aktornya dan sempat berbincang mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing, pukul 11 siang Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Meskipun masih kesal dengan Jongin. Namun, dia juga sempat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya karena nanti sore Jongin akan syuting lagi untuk dramanya, dan kalau Jongin belum makan karena dirinya maka Kyungsoo akan sangat merasa bersalah. Berlebihan memang, tidak mungkin hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak memasak Jongin tidak akan makan. Namun, itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya akan memastikan Jongin sudah makan saja, kekesalannya tentu saja masih ada.

Sesampainya di _dorm_ , Kyungsoo melihat keadaan yang sepi. Mungkin beberapa member sedang ada jadwal masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo, kau darimana saja? Dari tadi kami mencarimu." Ujar Chen yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur.

"Ah, aku ke rumah Insung Hyung. Emm.. _mianhae_ tidak memasak hari ini, apa kalian sudah makan semua?"

"Kita sudah makan, tapi Jongin tidak mau, dia bilang kenyang. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Chen tiba-tiba.

"Emmm..." Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab dan Chen sudah tahu jawabannya dengan melihat gelagat Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, kalau kalian sedang ada masalah, cepat selesaikan. Tidak baik dalam satu grup saling bertengkar apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan konser di Malaysia." Nasehat Chen menepuk pundak sempit Kyungsoo sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

' _Sudah kuduga, pasti kau tidak makan.'_ Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo memang sedang sangat kesal, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin tidak makan apalagi Jongin akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut malam karena jadwal syutingnya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah berat Kyungsoo bergerak menuju kamarnya bersama Jongin. Pemuda tan itu langsung mendongak saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo hyung, aku hampir saja akan keluar mencarimu, akhirnya kau pulang _baby._ " Ujar Jongin hampir memeluk Kyungsoo namun ditepis kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau jangan kekanakkan Jongin, jangan hanya karena aku tidak memasak dan kau tidak mau makan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terdiam kaku, dia mengerutkan keningnya karena merasakan kalau Kyungsoo sedang dalam _mood_ nya buruk.

"Sayang, kau sedang marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin _to the point._

"Cepatlah beli makan, karena hari ini aku malas memasak." Jawab Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Jongin hanya menatap cengo kekasihnya yang menutup pintu kamar. Dia hampir lupa berkedip karena bingung kenapa Kyungsoonya terlihat sedang marah padanya.

"Apa salahku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sorenya saat Jongin sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting, Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan menyiapkan pakaiannya, membawakan bekal, serta memberikan kecupan ringan sebelum Jongin berangkat tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dia menghela nafas kasar, sepertinya kekasihnya benar-benar sedang sangat marah padanya dan dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum terlalu lama didiamkan Kyungsoo, karena akan sangat berabe. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Jongin sangat ketergantungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah bersiap-siap Jongin keluar kamar untuk mencari kekasihnya. Dia menemukan Sehun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Hun, kau lihat Kyungsoo hyung kemana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia dari siang di kamarku dan Suho hyung. _Eyy_ , kalian pasti sedang bertengkar ya? Pantas saja Kyungsoo hyung malas memasak, pasti karena dia sedang kesal denganmu." Ledek Sehun.

"Berisik!"

Jongin langsung saja menuju kamar Sehun dan benar saja Kyungsoo sedang berbincang dengan Suho. Melihat kedatangan Jongin, Suho yang mengerti permasalaan pasangan tersebut karena Kyungsoo menceritakannya pun hendak beranjak.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera selesaikan masalah kalian, aku sebagai _leader_ tidak ingin keadaan pribadi mempengaruhi penampilan kita di konser nanti." Suho menepuk bahu Jongin.

Setelah Suho keluar kamar, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kasur Sehun dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Kyungsoo masih terlihat kesal, Jongin pun bingung harus berbuat apa, karena dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoonya kesal.

"Emm.. Hyung, kau kenapa terlihat sedang kesal denganku? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja, bahkan kemarinnya kita sempat bercinta. Aku bingung hyung." Tolong siapa saja, hentikan kemesuman Jongin, bahkan dalam situasi ini dia masih saja ingat momen bercintanya dengan Kyungsoo. :D

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Jongin pun menghela nafas. Dia tahu, mungkin dia sama kekanakkannya dengan Jongin. Tapi salahkah, jika dia juga berhak kesal karena takut kehilangan Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, dimana salahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tolong, jelaskan hyung dimana kesalahanku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau kau mendiamkanku terus." Rengek Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya. Dan Jongin langsung membaca beberapa artikel maupun postingan orang-orang di suatu forum komunitas di layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Terdapat beberapa fotonya yang sempat dia unggah di _website_ EXO L dan beberapa komentar yang dia duga menjadi sumber kekesalan Kyungsoonya.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang mendukung kalian, dan mulai meyakini kalau kalian benar-benar pasangan." Ujar Kyungsoo di tengah sibuknya Jongin yang sedang membaca artikel-artikel tersebut.

"Hyung? Kau kesal padaku hanya gara-gara ini?"

"Kau bilang hanya? Bahkan berapa kali aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memakai jaket itu, namun kau tetap memakainya? Kau tahu, orang-orang yang mendukung kita mulai meragukan kita karena jaket itu Jongin."

"Tapi, ini salah satu jaket yang kita sengaja beli bersama, Hyung. Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya karena itu berhubungan denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli Jongin. Aku hanya kesal karena perbuatanmu orang-orang jadi mengingat kejadian 1 april lalu, dan berpikir kalian benar-benar pasangan kekasih."

"Astaga hyung, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang tidak tahu kita?"

"Aku peduli dengan perasaan orang-orang yang mendukung kita, Jongin. Mereka banyak yang kecewa karena berpikir itu jaket yang pernah dipakai Krystal dan sekarang justru kau yang pakai." Ujar Kyungsoo nampak kecewa.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Kyungsoo yang masih mengontrol perasaannya, dan Jongin yang mulai berpikir, Kyungsoo memang sangat sensitif kalau sudah membahas tentang dirinya dan Krystal, meskipun Kyungsoo tau itu hanya _settingan_ , tapi tetap saja kecewa pasti ada, Kyungsoo juga manusia biasa.

"Mianhae, _Baby._ Aku janji tidak akan memakai jaket itu lagi." Melihat raut kecewa Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mendekap Kyungsoo yang tidak ditolak oleh kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia karena masih banyak yang percaya kita, meskipun yang mereka tahu kau sudah dikonfirmasi berpacaran dengan dia, aku sudah cukup bahagia. Tapi tolong Jongin jangan buat mereka yang percaya pada kita kecewa lagi karena kecerobohanmu, karena itu juga menyakitiku. Aku ingin mereka tetap di sisi kita apapun yang terjadi. Karena dengan begitu suatu hari nanti kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka." Ujar Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo memang paling lemah ketika sudah dipeluk Jongin, rasanya sangat nyaman, sampai rasa kesalnya entah menguap kemana.

" _Mianhae baby, mianhae, mianhae..._ Aku tidak akan membuatmu dan mereka kecewa lagi." Ujar Jongin sambil mengecup rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, tadi aku sempat membaca ada artikel yang menyamakan jaketku dengan _coat_ yang kau pakai saat season greeting di filmmu. Itu memang berbeda, tapi bukannya aku masih punya pasangan _coat_ itu. Kau selalu melarang aku memakainya karena nanti kita terlihat jelas, tapi bolehkan saat nanti kita berangkat ke Malaysia aku memakai _coat couple_ kita?"

"Kau yakin mereka akan sadar dengan _coat_ itu? Aku bahkan memakainya setahun lalu Jongin."

"Percayalah, sayang. Mereka yang selalu percaya kita akan menyadarinya."

"Asalkan agensi tidak menyadarinya, aku takut mereka akan membuat berita yang lain lagi."

"Tenang saja, _Baby_. Jadi, kau tidak akan mendiamkanku lagi kan?" Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tapi apakah kau tidak terlambat berangkat ke lokasi syuting?"

" _Omo_! Aku hampir lupa, ya sudah aku akan berangkat dulu, maafkan aku sekali lagi sayang." Jongin buru-buru akan berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Jongin, bawalah ini. Aku sebenarnya membuatkanmu bekal, tapi karena aku masih kesal, jadi aku tidak memberikannya padamu tadi. Sekarang bawalah..." Senyum Kyungsoo terpatri sangat cantik.

Jongin menerimanya. Dia sangat bahagia karena Kyungsoo masih peduli padanya meskipun sedang kesal.

"Sayang, kau melupakan sesuatu."

" _Ye?_ "

"Ini.." Tiba-tiba Jongin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun segera tersenyum dan menyematkan satu kecupan ringan pada bibir Jongin.

"Sekarang berangkatlah, aku akan menunggumu pulang dan akan membuatkanmu makan malam yang enak."

"Sebentar, tadi pagi kau sebenarnya kemana sayang?"

"Emm.. aku ke rumah Insung hyung, tapi disana ada woobin dan kwangsoo hyung juga dan aku tidak macam-macam dengan Insung hyung, serius Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya, dia gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti takut membuatnya marah.

"Iya sayang, aku mengerti. Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Yasudah, aku berangkat ya, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin."

.

.

.

Hari ini EXO dijadwalkan berangkat ke Malaysia untuk tur konser mereka. Jongin dengan bangga memakai _coat couple_ yang dia beli bersama Kyungsoo. Dia berharap itu akan membuat Kyungsoonya dan orang-orang yang percaya pada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo senang dan tidak lagi membahas masalah jaket hijaunya maupun tentang Krystal.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur sementara Jongin asyik _stalking_ tentang _preview_ nya maupun member EXO lain di bandara. Saat menemukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya, dia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, lihatlah! Mereka benar-benar menyadarinya, mereka menyandingkan fotoku dengan _coat_ ini dengan fotomu saat _season greeting_!" Seru Jongin.

"Syukurlah, kalau mereka menyadarinya. Aku berharap mereka masih percaya kita." Senyum Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin sangat gemas, kenapa ada pria yang tersenyum sangat cantik seperti kekasihnya ini.

Jongin pun langsung bergabung dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang telentang di kasur setelah meletakan ponselnya di nakas.

"Sayang, sebelum konser besok beri aku nutrisi dulu."

" _Yak!_ Apa-apaan kau Kim Jongin, pergi mandi sana!" Usir Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal ke arah Jongin.

"Ayolah sayang, hanya menghisap bibir dan _nipple_ mu sudah cukup, aku tidak akan meminta lebih, aku janji." Jongin tetap tidak menyerah.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, dia kasian juga sudah seminggu dia dan Jongin tidak berbagi kasih bersama.

"Emm... Janji tidak lebih dari itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Janji sayang." Ujar Jongin girang.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kau mandi." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Jongin pun langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya di depan Kyungsoo dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

" _Yak!_ Kim Jongin, kenapa kau melepas bajumu disini?"

Jongin hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan mandinya.

.

.

.

Hanya 10 menit, Jongin keluar kamar hanya dibalut handuk putih di pinggangnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya deg-deg an, karena setelah ini dia akan merelakan _nipple_ pink nya dihisap-hisap oleh Jongin. Pernah sekali _nipple_ nya sampai lecet gara-gara Jongin terlalu bersemangat menghisap dan menggigitnya. Dia pura-pura menyibukkan diri membaca novel yang dia bawa. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang mencium pahanya yang terekspose.

" _Baby_ , kau tidak usah mandi dulu, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melakukannya denganmu."

"Tap..Tapi kau hanya akan menciumku tidak lebih dari itu."

"Iya sayang.."

Dengan demikian, Jongin meletakan novel Kyungsoo dan segera meraup bibir plum Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin memegang kedua rahang namja manis itu, sementara tangan Kyungsoo memegang bisep Jongin yang sudah terbentuk. Bibir Jongin melumat lembut dan menghisap pelan, karena tidak mau bibir kekasihnya bengkak dan nanti terlihat saat mereka _perform_. Kyungsoo membalas melumat Jongin, dan saat itulah tangan Jongin menaikan kaos putih Kyungsoo sampai batas leher, sementara mulutnya segera membungkus _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang sudah tegak. Dia menjilat-jilat serta menghisapnya kuat. Kyungsoo mengerang keenakkan membuat Jongin ber _smirk_ ria. Dan malam itu mereka hanya saling menghisap, tidak lebih dari itu, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka bercinta, Kyungsoo akan sulit berjalan saat penampilan konser nanti.

.

.

.

END


End file.
